


The Mind Palace

by GLkid2001



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bartender John, M/M, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, stripper Greg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLkid2001/pseuds/GLkid2001
Summary: Happy Sherstrade Month!





	The Mind Palace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherstrade2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/gifts).



> Happy Sherstrade Month!

“Mr. Holmes?” I ask as I step into the office of newest club in downtown London.  
“Mr. Watson, yes. Thank you for coming. And please, call me Sherlock.” he sat down at his desk and pushed his glasses up. “So John, what exactly are you hoping to experience here at The Mind Palace?”  
“Well Sherlock, I have 6 years bar-tender experience, and for the last two years I've been a head manager at Jim’s Girls’ before it sold a few months ago to Mr. Wilkies.”  
“Meaning you’ll be a bit rusty on the bar, or that you were management of the bar?”  
“Management of the bar sir.”  
he paused for a second before he responded,”oh, I see, you're that sexy bartender my boyfriend was always telling me about.”  
“Possibly, who is your boyfriend exactly may I ask?”  
“That Mr, Watson is way too personal for an interview don’t you think?”  
“Yes Mr. Holmes that was completely inappropriate of me I apologi-”  
“Sherlock, Babe, I was wondering about paint colou- oh, I had no Idea you were busy already. My apologies Mr.-”  
“Watson. Greg, his name is John Watson. John Watson this is Greg Lestrade. John here is going to be our bartender- and John, Greg is going to be Dancing.” Sherlock says blushing.  
“Ah yes, a pleasure to meet again Mr. Lestrade.”  
“Do call me Greg,” he said shaking my hand.   
“Ok, Greg what were you asking?” Sherlock asks Greg  
“What colour of paint would you like the walls, Babe?”  
“Black. All of the walls are going to be black- except for the stage wall.”  
“And what color is that going to be?”  
“Gee, I don’t know, white, blue, no- red. And we’re gonna paint Mr. Bigshot on the wall so that everytime you’re dancing they know who you are.” Sherlock said to his boyfriend.  
“Sher please don’t.”  
“I couldn’t do that to you, my Love,” Sherlock said kissing Greg.  
“You two are adorable,” I said looking down at my shoes.  
“Do you have somebody John?” Greg asked me.  
“No. No I don't,” I said meeting eyes with Greg, “ But I used to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy, I know it's been a long time. if you have a suggestion leave a comment I promise I'll respond.


End file.
